Tarde de té y marionetas
by byakucat
Summary: Una invitación a tomar el té no simplemente es eso, puede ocultar varias cosas, entre ella quizás declaraciones de amor. OoC. Yuri. Crack.


Hola a todos.

Aquí les presento mí primer one-shot de Touhou, sí, es de una pareja algo crack, pero, me gusta mucho el Remilia x Todos en Touhou, espero que realmente no les moleste y que les guste éste one-shot.

**Advertencias** - Éste one-shot contiene yuri y mucho OoC.

_Touhou no me pertenece, pertenece a ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice y todo está hecho con fines meramente de diversión._

* * *

><p>Era un día muy apacible de primavera en Gensokyo, los cerezos habían florecido ya desde hace una semana y las habitantes de dicho lugar aprovechaban para hacer picnics por las mañanas, realizar paseos largos por las tardes y quizás para ver las estrellas recostadas sobre el pasto. Una de ellas era la joven marionetista Alice Margatroid, quien se encontraba algo confundida en su casa ante una invitación a tomar el té con la cabecilla de la Mansión Scarlet esa misma tarde; temía por su vida sinceramente, podía esperar lo que fuera de un vampiro, ¿no?.<p>

Mientras tanto, dicha vampira se encontraba arreglándose para la tarde…Muchas veces podía jactarse de lo elegante que era y quizás esa vez sería peor. Se probaba cientos de vestidos de todo tipo: largos, cortos, ampones, de tirantes, con poco escote, con muchos adornos, muy sobrios…No podía decidirse cuál ponerse, cuál era el adecuado para ver a su invitada de ésta tarde: -¡Sakuya!- Llamó la vampiresa a su doncella mientras se miraba en un gran espejo en ropa interior…Aunque claro, su ropa interior era casi como la ropa que usaban las jóvenes inglesas en la época Victoriana.

Al llegar, la albina se quedó un tanto sonrojada al ver a su ama sin su típico vestido: -Tienes qué ayudarme a elegir un vestido para ésta tarde.- Semi-ordenó la peliazul mientras la miraba con las manos en la cintura: -E-Está bien, s-señorita Remilia…- Asintió con nerviosismo acercándose al armario buscando un vestido qué ponerle a la joven; al final, Sakuya salió con un vestido rosa de tirantes con formas de flores no muy largo pero no muy corto liso y con un listón rojo alrededor de la cintura. Remilia no parecía muy contenta ante su elección, sin embargo, faltaba poco para su reunión con Alice así que no tuvo remedio.

Pidió que su doncella fuera con las demás sirvientas al jardín para que prepararan una pequeña mesa para dos con una sombrilla para que la luz de la tarde que quedara no le diese a directo a Remilia así como también ordenó que sirvieran un poco de té y unas cuántas galletas para acompañar en una de las vajillas de plata que tenían. Por primera vez, Remilia se había deshecho de su sombrero y se puso un pequeño adorno de flor en la cabeza; se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo…Pensando una excusa perfecta para esa invitación así como también pensando que era algo idiota de su parte el haberse vestido así, tan sólo iban a tomar el té, no era como si tuviera una cita, ¿verdad?

Suspiró pesadamente hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que se suponía que Alice llegaría. La mayor de las Scarlet extendió sus grandes alas y salió de su habitación por la ventana aterrizando junto a la mesa con suma elegancia mirando a los lados divisando por fin a la joven rubia quien parecía tener miedo ya que observaba con determinación a su alrededor, además de eso no estaba sola…Venía acompañada de una de sus marionetas, Shanghai; sin embargo a ella también se le notaba que le había tomado algo de tiempo el prepararse, porque por lo menos no vestía tan…Sobria como siempre, ahora traía puesto un vestido más fresco que antes y, desde el punto de vista de Remilia, se veía linda.

-Sé bienvenida, Margatroid.- Dijo Remilia sonriendo un tanto altanera al ya estar su invitada con ella; Alice tan sólo le dirigió una mirada fría y cortante, pensando en qué contestarle: -He venido tan sólo porque no me gusta ser descortés.- Alice tan sólo quería aparentar seriedad, realmente no quería mostrarse cobarde. Ante eso, Remilia rió y señaló la silla que se encontraba delante de ella: -Qué cruel eres, Alice…Mejor siéntate, en un momento nos sirven el té.- Contradijo la dueña de la casa casi a manera de presunción mientras ella misma se sentaba y ponía los codos sobre la mesa para poder recargar su mentón en las manos cerrando los ojos, esperando paciente que alguna de sus sirvientas sirviera su té: -¿Por qué me pediste que viniera?- Preguntó sin rodeos la rubia sentándose también mientras la miraba fijamente y bastante seria.

-Es como si yo te preguntase por qué vienes con tu pequeña marioneta.- Replicó Remilia sonriendo de forma altanera pero sin abrir los ojos: -Eso no viene al caso, además…No veo nada de malo que haya traído yo a Shanghai…- Dijo Alice mirando a otra parte: -Entonces, yo no veo nada de malo en que yo te haya invitado a tomar el té.- Touchè; Remilia había dado en el clavo…O al menos eso creía ella. Alice sólo suspiró y volvió la mirada a la vampiresa de nuevo algo resignada; al poco rato, una de las sirvientas de la familia venía con una bandeja con la dichosa bebida que tanto amaba la mayor. Ya estando servida la bebida junto con las galletas, Remilia tomó un semblante serio: -Me gustas Alice, es por eso que te he pedido que vinieras.- Dijo después de un silencio casi incómodo dándole la mirada también pero sin dejar de recargar su mentón en las manos.

La reacción de Alice no esperó mucho tiempo…Se sonrojó de golpe y se levantó rápidamente retrocediendo: -¿Q-Q-Qué?...¡No! ¡Eso es imposible!...Y-Yo…¡Eres una idiota!- Fue lo único que procesó, después de eso se cubrió la cara. Remilia tan sólo reía divertida ante su reacción haciendo parecer que lo que había dicho no era verdad: -N-No me gustan…Éste tipo de bromas, Remilia…- Volvió a decir Alice cubriéndose el rostro mientras que Shanghai la rondaba, dándole unas cuántas palmaditas en la cabeza. Ante esas palabras, la mayor dejó de reír y se levantó sin decir nada, acercándosele: -Yo no bromeo cuando digo que me gustas.- Afirmó tomándola de las manos para así descubrirle el rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

-Idiota…- Fue lo único que pudo escuchar por parte de la rubia quien no la miraba, aprovechándose de eso, sonrió de manera muy afilada, besándola en los labios después y sin soltar sus manos. Por acto reflejo, Alice quería alejarse de ella; no quería que notara que le estaba gustando, tan sólo…Quería hacerse la fuerte, pero, no pudo…Así que tan sólo se dejó llevar por el beso dejando de forcejear con la otra, así que Remilia aprovechó para meter un poco la lengua a la boca de la otra, explorando a su gusto mientras escuchaba los gemidos que salían de ella durante el beso, pero, aún así, se veía que quería seguirle el juego.

Después de escucharla, Remilia se separó de ella saboreándose los labios: -Qué reacciones tan lindas Alice, ahora comprendo el por qué me gustas.- Comentó la vampiresa cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con altanería de nuevo, a lo que, claro, Alice explotó en rojo de nuevo: -¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!- Exclamaba la marionetista mientras comenzaba a atacarla con Shanghai mientras Remilia reía defendiéndose con una de sus grandes alas…Ahora no tenía intenciones de pelear: -M-Me gustas también…- Correspondió deteniendo el ataque de su marioneta dándole la espalda: -Aunque eso n-no te quita lo idiota.- Ahora era ella quien afirmaba. Y, al dejar de desplegar su ala a modo de defensa, Alice le robó un pequeño beso de los labios y como acto seguido, se fue corriendo jalando a Shanghai para que se fuera con ella.

No habían siquiera dado un sorbo al té, sin embargo, no le importaba a Remilia; lo que realmente le importaba era ser correspondida y eso hacía que una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujara en el rostro.


End file.
